


The Matrix

by Angelike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Challenge Response, Community: merlin100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is The One. Merlin knew it all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matrix

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [骇客帝国](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82976) by [dudufactory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory)



> This story was written in response to the "Decision" prompt for the merlin100 livejournal community.

It’s over—or maybe it’s only just begun.  Arthur doesn’t know.  He’s still struggling to comprehend everything that has happened since he chased the White Rabbit into Wonderland.

Merlin is sobbing wetly into his chest, clutching at him with fumbling desperation—as if unable to comprehend that they were both truly alive.  “I wasn’t worried.  Really.  Morgana told me that the man I loved would be The One.  And, God help me, I love you.  So much.”

“You girl,” Arthur croaks, and drags Merlin in for a kiss, for the first time glad of his decision to take the red pill.


End file.
